The present invention relates to an item data entry method for automatically entering specific data specified at the transmission destination such as a user""s name, address, telephone number in an entry item of a document in which a constituent element disposed between tags xe2x80x9cFORMxe2x80x9d which are structure data of a document like an HTML (HyperText Markup Language) document provided by a World-Wide Web server of the Internet indicates that the constituent element displays the entry item where data like text data is allowed to be entered on the browser at the transmission destination, and further relates to a recording medium where the program of the method is stored.
With the spread of the Internet, more and more users have come to receive HTML documents along with increasing program downloads and accesses to home pages. These HTML documents have download application pages, questionnaires, prize contests entry pages provided with an entry item for a user who has received a document to enter his/her personal data such as name, address, and phone number.
In these documents, when a user enters the above-mentioned personal data in an entry item on the browser and presses a transmission button, errors of entered character types and incomplete entry to necessary items are checked, and if the entry is correct, then an HTML document restructured based on the entered personal data is transferred to the transmitter as a mail or the like.
Thus, a user must key-in his/her unique data such as name, address, and phone number every time he/she transfers an answer to a questionnaire, an application page, and an entry page, which not only makes the entry operation troublesome, but also requires that the user check with the eye before transmission whether the data has been correctly entered or not.
Some browsers have their own formats of keywords for entry items, for example, assigning the keyword xe2x80x9cnamexe2x80x9d to the data on names, and automatically enters data in the entry item when the keyword matches the format.
However, the browser decides keywords independently so that when the transmitting side and the receiving side of a document apply different browsers from each other and their formats for keywords do not match such as a case where one browser assigns the keyword xe2x80x9cnamexe2x80x9d to the data on names and the other assigns the keyword xe2x80x9cnamesxe2x80x9d, the data is not automatically entered in the entry item. Consequently, a user must key-in the necessary data in the entry item.
The present invention has been devised to solve these problems and has an object of providing an item data entry method and a recording medium in which the program of this method is stored for automatically entering specific data in an entry item even when the user at the transmitting side and the user at the receiving side use browsers having different keyword formats from each other or even when to the entry item is assigned a keyword out of the format if the keyword is once registered to a database by storing the specific data such as the user""s name and address specified at the transmission destination correspondingly to the keyword of the entry item in which the specific data is to be entered in a database, by searching the database for the specific data with the keyword being matched, and by automatically entering the specific data in the entry item or by allowing the keyword and the specific data to be additionally registered to the database.
The present invention is characterized by registering an entry item key and specific data in a database or updating contents registered in the database; detecting a constituent element representing an entry item from among the received document, based on the document structure data; comparing an entry item key of a detected entry item with an entry item key registered in the database; and restructuring the document for item data input by attaching to the entry item specific data corresponding to the entry item key in the database which has been matched with the entry item key of the detected entry item as a result of the comparison.
Consequently, when the user at the receiving side and the user at the transmitting side use browsers having different keyword formats from each other, specific data is automatically entered in the corresponding entry item if the entry item key registered in the database matches the keyword.
The item data entry method of the present invention is characterized by registering specific data to be entered correspondingly to the entry item key in the database in which an entry item key is registered.
Consequently, since the entry item key usually used is registered in the database, specific data to be entered is known which facilitates the setting of the database.
The item data entry method of the present invention is characterized by, when the comparison result indicates that an entry item key to be matched is not registered in the database, requiring an input of the entry item key and specific data, and additionally registering in the database the entry item key and the specific data correspondingly which have been input in response to the requirement.
Consequently, when the user at the receiving side and the user at the transmitting side use browsers having different keyword formats from each other, or when to the entry item is assigned a keyword out of the format, specific data is automatically entered in the entry item.
The item data entry method of the present invention is characterized by additionally registering another entry item key for specific data to which an entry item key having already been registered in the database.
Consequently, when the user at the receiving side and the user at the transmitting side use browsers having different keyword formats from each other, or when to the entry item is assigned a keyword out of the format, specific data is automatically entered in the entry item.
The item data entry method of the present invention is characterized by restructuring a document with an entry item containing specific data and an entry item attached with the specific data and text data indicating an item to be entered to the entry item as constituent elements.
Consequently, users can easily check the specific data which has been automatically entered in the entry item and the entry item in which the specific data has not been automatically entered, and enter the specific data.
The item data entry method of the present invention is characterized by restructuring a document which makes an entry item containing an entry item attached with specific data to be displayed in a manner different from other constituent elements.
Consequently, users can easily check with the eye the specific data which has been automatically entered in the entry item and the entry item in which the specific data has not been automatically entered.
The item data entry method of the present invention is characterized by selecting a database from among a plurality of databases and comparing the entry item key of the detected entry item with an entry item key registered in the selected database.
Consequently, when different databases are provided for example, for Japanese language, for English language, for a certain person, and for business, the databases as the comparison target of the entry item key are narrowed down, which reduces the time to be required for the comparison.
The item data entry method of the present invention is characterized by receiving and storing a document containing the entry item; entering and setting a transmission timing of a document which has been restructured from the document received; and executing a detection of an entry item from the received document, comparison of the entry item key, and restructuring of a document at a timing in accordance with the transmission timing and of transmitting the restructured document at the transmission timing.
Consequently, if only users set the transmission timing of application pages, answers to questionnaires, entry pages, or the like, they are automatically transmitted at the set timing, without being forgotten to transmit.
The item data entry method of the present invention is characterized by storing data on transmission results of a document and data on an entry item in which specific data has not been entered; and outputting the stored data responsive to the request to refer to the stored contents.
Consequently, users can additionally register the entry item key of the entry item in which specific data has not been entered and the specific data thereof to the database so as to complete the database.
The item data entry method of the present invention is characterized by extracting a feature of identification data of a transmission destination contained in data related to transmission results of a document such as log data and/or a feature of stored identification data of a transmitting destination when the data to identify the transmitting destination of the document such as history data or bookmark is stored, and selectively storing a document which agrees with the extracted feature among the received documents.
Consequently, documents which suit the user""s tastes and objects are stored.
The item data entry method of the present invention is characterized by a server receiving and storing a document containing the entry item; and transmitting the document to a client.
Consequently, the number of documents to be stored by the client increases.
The item data entry method of the present invention is characterized by, when identification data to identify a transmitting destination of a document is registered at a client and data related to transmission results of the document is stored at the client, a server receiving the identification data of a transmitting destination contained in the data related to the transmission results of the document and/or registered identification data of the transmitting destination from the client; the server extracting a feature contained in the identification data; and the server transmitting to the client a document which agrees with the extracted feature from among documents containing entry items received and stored by the server.
Consequently, the documents which suit the user""s tastes and objects are provided from the server.
The item data entry method of the present invention is characterized by the server allowing the client to browse the stored document in response to the client""s request.
Consequently, the client can receive desirable documents from the documents he has browsed.
The item data entry method of the present invention is characterized by calculating a degree of resemblance of an entry item key as comparison target which has partially matched with an already registered entry item key as a result of the comparison in the third step; and considering that an entry item key is matched as a result of the comparison when the degree of resemblance is equal to or higher than a predetermined value.
Consequently, even when an uncertain entry item key is entered, the specific data is automatically entered in the entry item.
The item data entry method of the present invention is characterized by setting the predetermined value.
Consequently, the user can arbitrarily set the level at which the entry item keys are regarded as being matched.
The item data entry method of the present invention is characterized by registering in the database the entry item key as the comparison target having a degree of resemblance equal to or higher than the predetermined value and specific data to be entered correspondingly to the entry item key.
Consequently, the entry item key similar to an already registered entry item key and specific data can be additionally registered to the database so as to customize the database for the user.
The above and further objects and features of the invention will more fully be apparent from the following detailed description with accompanying drawings.